


Opposite

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-26
Updated: 2003-01-26
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are opposites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposite

We are opposite in every possible way.

Slytherin to Gryffindor.  
Light to dark.  
Pale to tan.  
Cruel to kind.  
Devious to honest.  
Polished to rough.

Opposites attract, they say. It's surely true for me. He attracts me. It's true, I hate it. It's still true.

There is a fine line between rivalry and obsession. I have crossed it, he has not.

Opposites attract, it is true for him.

Male to female.

I cannot be opposite enough for him.

It appears I will never be able to conquer him.

We are opposite in every possible way, except the one that counts.


End file.
